A Love Song Without Romance
by crazyamzy
Summary: He is hot, famous, popular with his own fanclub. But Matt Ishida is 100 percent girly free, or is he? Sora, a new girl in school, attempt to get noticed by this rockstar, but will Matt see her as just another fangirl?
1. Default Chapter

The movie Uptown Girls encouraged me to write this fic all though this has nothing to do with the movie except the idea of a rock star who gets caught up in his music that he barely has time for dates and stuff. Sora maybe be out of character, so don't flame me for that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora filtered the sound of her mother, still audible through a thin layer of wall that seperated her room from the dinning room. "Sora get up! It's six thirty. You have school today."  
  
School, she hated that word. Groaning and struggling with her sheets, she sat up on the bed. Strands of orange bangs stuck up, she blew it away and licked it down with a full hand of drool. The weary teenager got up and walked to the mirror in front of her closet door. She saw the reflection of herself. Typical, circles of black curves were visible under her red veiny eyes because of sleeping extra late. Getting already for school took less than a minute. She put on a shirt that said Sexy Beast in big red letters across her chest, not thinking twice about whether her new school has strict rules about clothing. This was the fifth time she's transferring into a new school, glad to say it will be a last time because her mom finally brought a nice apartment and got a stable job. Sora didn't even bother to ask her mom about the name of this town or what school she's going. It is life, sure there envoloved a lot of complaining, but school is impossible to get out. Her mom expected Sora to be a educated young lady who will get a good job and decent husband once she finishes college. A decent husband may be talkable considering her blooming popularity around boys, but she swore that she'll take a train and get out of this crappy town for good. College...impossible. No way that this dumb girl can even pass her second year in high school. All this educated talk was a big joke.  
  
Sora put on some makeups and eyeliner, and placed a thin soft contact in her orbs. In the other room, Mrs.Takenouchi had breakfast ready for her. "I left two dollars for you to buy lunch."  
  
"Okay, mom," she kissed her goodbye and Mrs.Takenouchi went off to get her bag.  
  
"Don't cause too much trouble. I don't want to come home from work and get a call from the principal again." Mrs.Takenouchi straightened her hair and walked out of the door.  
  
"Bye mom." Sora couldn't promise her anything. It's frustrating that mom always remind her about her past detentions in her old schools. Bringing those issues up won't change a thing. Sora had always been a troublemaker no matter where she is. This is who Sora Takenouchi is, a normal girl with a lousy temper and a nice body that'll make her friends jealous. Sora will try to put her past behind her and start fresh in what town she's in right now.  
  
The sixteen year old took an apple from the baskets of food not forgetting but her long period diet that lasted for three years already. Sora was a hundred and three pounds, most people would kill to have a nice slendor and physically fit body like hers, but she insisted on eating only an apple for breakfast every day and drink half a carton of milk for lunch. At dinner, she'll eat as much as she can so her mom wouldn't get any ideas about this eating disorder. The rest of the extra food that Mrs.Takenouchi prepared for her would all go in the trash can or be fed off to the neibor's bulldog.  
  
Sora watched her mom pulled out of the drive way, then sneaked out the back door and gingerly placed the plate of pancakes with extra butter on top in front of the footsteps. The brown bulldog barked from inside the window of a small apartment nearby. It panted and drooled all over the pavement while running toward the plate. "Enjoy." Sora patted the creature's half shaved fur and left with her backpack on.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

The buse arrived just as she stopped at the intersecting streets. When she got on, there was no roll that was empty. She found an untaken seat near the window next to a boy about her age, except a head taller with a whole head of shinning blonde hair.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" A voice warned her, she turned around and noticed she stepped on someone's shoe. The speaker had spiky purple hair and a mascular body that she almost mistaked her as a boy.  
  
She apologized, "Sorry." The girl gave her a stare, then rolled her eyes and look away. Whatever, she thought and walked on to face the blonde boy.  
  
"Can I sit with you?" Sora asked, expecting the answer to be a yes.  
  
He shrugged, then finally agreed. He moved the bag to the seat beside him and pushed in to make way for Sora.  
  
"Thanks." It was going smoothly so far, I'm welcomed on this bus....at least by some people...she thought, ignoring the spiky haired girl.  
  
Looking strangely like this ride, her gazed stopped upon the boy sitting next to her. She couldn't help but noticing that he was pretty attractive. His face was flawless, at least the back of his head was. The head full of blonde hair was all she saw from her sitting position. He tilted himself to face the front of the bus, Sora could then see the outline of his jaw, forehead, and nose perfectly structured like a model. It was a sight she'd stare at all day.  
  
'Damn, he must be popular just by the look of that sexy face. He seems pretty nice by letting me sit here, but who knows.'  
  
"What's your name?" she said, grinning softly.  
  
His eyes landed on hers. "Yamato Ishida, but call me Matt."  
  
"I'm Sora. I'm new around here." He nodded and showed a smile of sympathy, then look away again.  
  
'Ugh! How rude, show some interest will ya?' Sora caught his attention by speaking again. Some people's willing to make new friends anytime, but others just mind their own business. Sora wanted to know what kind he is. "So, how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen, I'm a sophomore. You?"  
  
'Good, so he's actually interested.If he wasn't he wouldn't be asking me back...'  
  
"Same. Will you show me around the school?" He was silent at first. She noticed a slight frown, or mistakingly just a line between his eyebrows. She took it that Matt didn't want to waste his time pointing her where all the classrooms are. No big deal, Sora let it go.  
  
Matt finally answered her and agreed, "No problem, just look for me when your lost."  
  
'Yeah, like that's going to help...if I'm lost, I wouldn't find you in the first place.' she muttered inaudibly but answered to be polite. "Okay, sure." She gave out a cheeky smile.  
  
The buse ride was surprisingly short, Sora had a look of disappointment on her face as she walked out the staircases of the automobile. More time to get to know Matt would be nice, but there's always next time. Slowly walking laong with the clatter of people, the spiky haired girl who looked like a boy approached her. 

"Look new girl, whoever you are, I want you to stay away from Matt." It was the introduction she was expecting. Sora took notice that she made an enemy already. She was the girl from the bus ride.  
  
"Are you his girlfriend or something?"  
  
The girl gasped, "No, but I'm going to be. So you just stay out of the way, he's taken."  
  
"Who are you to claim him for yourself?"  
  
"Jun, and you better watch your tongue!" She pointed her finger at Sora and puffed her chest.  
  
"Me? I'm not the one with problems. I just sat with him that's all, if you want that guy so badly, while didn't you take that seat? Or maybe..he refused to let you..."  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow and chuckled gleefully, "I want Matt, and I will do whatever it takes to get him. I'd rather not have you standing in my way. You got that missy?"  
  
That does it! Someone needs to have her attitude checked, Sora wanted to teach her a lesson.  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you calling missy?" She stood tall, half a head taller than Jun.  
  
"Well, who was I looking at when I spoke? Yes, you!" Jun wasn't a bit scared by her size.  
  
Sora had to do it, a little voice inside her head told her to back down, but backing down never got her anywhere. She ignored the voice and forced herself to slam into Jun. They fought on the pavement just outside the high school building. A huge crowd of older students gathered around for some catfight action. "You go girl!" Someone encourged from the circle of excited watchers. Sora didn't know who he was rooting for, but she kept tearing on Jun's face. She was on top of her, knees pinning her victim down. Jun was no match for this monster ten times stronger than her. She was all bones and skin, while Sora was built from playing tennis every day. Sora didn't go too far, she held on tightly to Juns wrists and made her apologize.  
  
Jun squirmed like a frightened goose, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just...get off me!" Sora let go, but as soon as she released her, Jun jumped on top of Sora and angrily punched her in the face. Sora would feel her eyes spinning around, a strong fist almost punched out her eyeballs. "You!" She dropped her jaws and fought back.It wasn't long before a teacher spotted the fight. "Oh god, not again. Mom's going to kill me..." Sora sighed, an adult walked haughtily towards them.  
  
"You two, stop all that disreputable maner!" The voice of a high pitched lady screamed and two man dressed in janitor suits teared them apart. Still clenching her teeths, Sora knew what she was in for. A whole week of after school detention and possibly two days of suspention. Just like all the other first day of school years, she got herself in some serious trouble, Mrs.Takenouchi will come home with a typical surprise again.  
  
The walk to the principal's office was ceaseless, especially with Jun following behind her, looking warmed up for revenge. Evertime Sora turned around to look at the body closely behind her, Jun had a nasty face that says nothing but I Will Get You. Sora flipped her eyelids and turned back to face the the man that will decide her punishment. "Please sit down." Mr.Bratt waved his hands to the two chairs diagnolly arranged for visitors. Sora sat at the edge of the sit to keep a limited distance from Jun. "Will one of you explain to me how this happened?"  
  
'How did this happen? Hmm... that ass hole Junny girl was jealous because I sat next to her future to be boyfriend and she ran to up me, started calling me names and accused me to stealing some hot guy she will never get because Matt will mistake her as a gay guy! Simple.' Sora thought but it didn't turn out that simple. When she clearly her throat to speak, nothing came out. The other half of the story would just back fire against her, besides, Sora was the one who made the first move and started the fight.  
  
"Mr.Bratt, I saw what happened. Perhapes I can explain."  
  
A girl stood at the door, arms lay out in front of her, hands crossed. Her hot pink clothes, backpack, and pink hair stood out, making everything else dull. 'Wow, I never knew someone would be crazy enough to dress all pink, and even have their hair dyed pink!...Great, a witness, she's probably on Jun side. No one knows me in this damn school, no one will defend me whatsoever. I sure picked a perfect time to start a fight...'  
  
The three of their eyes were all on the pink haired girl.  
  
"I heard Jun threatening this girl and telling her to lay off something...."  
  
'Threat? Wow, she really is on my side. Maybe I can get out of this mess after all.' Sora curiously faced Jun, who had blood rush up to her face, pumping her skin purple. 'I guess she's got some haters....this girl with pink obsation might make a good friend.' Sora thought, she mouthed a thanks to the witness and faced back to the sterdy face of the principal. The decision turned out light for Sora, lunch detention for a week. For Jun, it was harsh. Sora noticed a stream of tears wepting down the corner of Jun's purple eyes while rushing out of the room as soon as they were dismissed.  
  
"Don't feel bad. She deserved that." It was the witness who spoke.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I would have gotten grounded for life if it wasn't for you."  
  
"No problem. So are you new around here? I never recall seeing you before."  
  
"I moved here a week ago. I'm Sora."  
  
"Mimi, my friends call me Meems." Mimi walked towards her locker at the end of the hall. Sora followed. "If you ever need someone to talk to, just look for me here." Mimi said deciphering her locker combinition. Sora nodded. "That's nice. Um, I have to go now."  
  
"Oh wait, I have something to ask you."  
  
"I'm listening...."  
  
"Who were you and Jun fighting about?"  
  
Sora honestly didn't want to put up with her on that subject but I had no other options except to lie.  
  
"So?" she asked again.  
  
"This boy named Matt Ishida. I meet him on the bus and Jun thought I was making a move on him."  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that." Mimi shrugged and got out a pink binder with flower stickers, "Jun can be aggresive sometimes. Actually all of the time."  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"Unfortunately, We've known each other since junior high, she use to be cool but ever since she became obssesed with Matt's band, that rockstar was everything that's ever on her mind. She couldn't snapped out of it. Soon, she ditched all her old friends and join and Teen-Age Wolf fan clubs with all the other preps..."  
  
Sora interrupted, "Matt has a band?"  
  
"Of course, Teen-Age Wolves. You've heard of it right?"  
  
Sora was silent, she stared at the floor.  
  
"You've never heard of his band?" Mimi exclaimed in awestruck.  
  
"Nope." Sora whispered, and shook her head.  
  
"Wow, where have you been all this years?"  
  
"I'm just not that into rock music, " was her answer.  
  
Mimi crossed her arms and sigh. She took out a CD of the Teen-Age Wolves from the front pocket of her backpack. "Well, you should borrow this CD." She said handing her a CD case with four guy's picture on the front.  
  
Sora excepted it and skimmed through the cover. The man in the center with a guitar in hands caught her eyes. "Thanks, Mimi. I'll listen to it and bring it back tomorrow." She said and held it closer to get a better look on the picture of Matt. "Damn, he's so hot, no wonder Jun loves him so much."  
  
Mimi laughed, "Too bad her won't get him. He might be famous with a pretty face. But he's a hundred percent girl free."  
  
She listened in shock, "Are you kidding me? Why?"

"He's just too caught up in writing music and making money."

"Aw, c'mon. I wanted him."  
  
"Impossible, I'd bet you a hundred bucks you won't. It'll take the most beautiful super models to even get a nice compliment out of that guy!" Mimi looked at her schedule while talking.  
  
"You're on then."  
  
"What?" Mimi glanced at her, startled.  
  
"If I get him to go on a date with me, I'll be checking for that a hundred bucks from ya." Sora joked and winked at her.  
  
Mimi causally nodded, "Sure! If you have prove that is."  
  
"I was just kidding!" Sora laughed. A hundred bucks, haha that's funny. Sora mopped floor, cleaned toilet bowls, and even changed diapers for her relative's babies, what did she get? Nothing. Money didn't come that easily those days. She must be dreaming.  
  
"Well, I'm serious." Mimi urged her to take on the dare.  
  
"What if I can't?"  
  
"Then forget it about!"  
  
'Wow, Mimi's easy going, she's got a hundred bucks to lose and nothing to gain! I loved this girl!' Sora thought. "Sure!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All you Sorato fans out there plz review!!!!!


	2. first impression

All my other fics including I'm Sorry Yamato are still in process of finishing. Yes, I've decided to write more! I just want to get this on it's way and juggle with all the others. Official pairings decided, Sorato of course, with Taichi getting in the way. A bit Koumi and maybe Takari. Please RnR!

Yama's POV

The bell rang, signaling that there's five minutes until class starts. I turned to my schedule, history. I searched for room 513. The first classroom I came upon was 019. Just great, I was at the other side of the building. A few pairs of girls chattered and smiled at me along the way. Some giggled and flushed as they were passing. I covered the thick binder across my face and let out a groan. Unfortunately they know who I am, the leader singer of the most popular band in Japan.

Looking around to see if I was heading in the right direction, I accidently bumped into a familiar face. No, I wouldn't call it accident. No matter how casual I disguised myself. Jun would always run into me. I have no idea how she does this, just a slight smell of the deoderant brand I put on and Jun would pick up the scent from the far side of the building and rush up to me to asking for autographs.

"Hi Matt!" I was in no time to stop. I pretended I didn't hear her and kept walking, picking up my pace to ditch her.

"Wait!" I kept walking but it took her less time than a blank of an eye to block the hallway and face me.

"Oh, hey Jun." I said keeping a serious look and lifted my watch.

She flushed and spoke, "I heard that one of your band members took a trip to France and he'll be absent for a while..."

How did she do this? Does she stalk us during band rehearsals? It was true, we need a back up vocal to fill Bratt's place while he's visiting some sick grandma who had a massive heart stroke.

"Er, yeah." I responsed.

"Maybe I can fill his place." suggested Jun.

I cackled, "I don't know. But we're holding auditions in the studio next week, come if you want." I took out a paper from my binder and she nearly ripped it out of my hands.

"Thanks Matt! I love you!!" Before I could react, she hugged me, I nearly fell back if it hadn't been the lockers supporting both our weight. She pecked me on the cheek and left down the hall squirming in joy.

I realized what I was in for, our whole fanclub of more a thousand members will show up at the audition. I slapped myself and knocked my head on a wall. Man, how could I have been that stupid to have Jun try out for the audition?

The second bell finally sounded. I would be marked tardy soon. The chatters were soon all gone. Only a few others who seemed as lost as I am remained in the hall, still searching for their first period class. Somehow I managed to get to room 513 on the second floor. The door was already shut and I heard the teacher taking attendance. I knocked and went in.

All eyes were on me the minute I stepped into the classroom. I saw a few familiar faces, fortunately none of them were preps who were addicted to my band. I took a deep breath and seated myself next to the bushy haired athelete known as Tai.

"You're late." He gestered to the clock.

"Jeez thanks for reminding me." I muttered back while glancing swiftly in the classroom.

"Matt Ishida?"

"Yes, mam." I nodded back to the teacher as she checked my name off a list.

"Good, you decided to show up. We have one more student missing, Sora Takenouchi."

"Sora?" The name hinted something.

"You know her?" Tai whispered and glared at me.

"I met her on the bus." Tai raised an eyebrow and waited for more. "She just sat next to me that's all."

The door turned ajar and a girl came in with a delighted grin.

"Sora?"

"Yes."

"Take a seat anywhere you like."

"Thanks."

Tai winked at her and smiled crookedly. I can see he's interested in her. After all, I got to admit, Sora has a nice curve to her body in that those tight clothes.

Tai shifted his mouth closer and whispered in my ear, "She is a sexy beast." Tai read off her shirt and commented.

I shook my head, "Not my type though."

"You don't have a type! No one suit you." Tai sighed.

I thought over what Tai said. It was partly true. I've never had a serious relationship with anyone, mainly because I spent most of my time writing lyrics and keeping up with schoolwork.

Sora approached me with a smile and seated herself next to me.

"So you got lost huh?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yup, I had to ask the janitors for directions."

I chuckled. Suddenly, seating so close to her gave me a chill. Her slightest movements made me nervous. Stupid hormones. What's gotten into me?

"Well, I guess we have the same class. It's nice to have someone to talk to." She spoke again.

Indeed, I smiled and thought about what to say. No words came to me. I smiled again and opened my mouth but I was interrupted by the teacher's speech. A long introduction about herself and history class.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

Wow, how could the first day turn out this good?! Two classes, chemistry and history, shared with Matt, and nearly all my classes except two with Mimi. During lunchbreak, I spotted Mimi and her friends not far from the entrance. I smiled as she flapped her arms and shouted out to me.

"What's up Sora?" I had so much to report that I didn't know where to begin. "What's that in your hand?" She noticed a yellow sheet of paper I was holding. Oh, yes, this is a good place to start.

"See for yourself," I held it out and she took it giving me back an anxious glance.

"Audition for a backup vocal in The Teen-Age Wolves? Sora where the hell did you get this!" She spoke more and more louder and turned to stare at me in awe.

"So what do you think, should I try it out?" I suggested and sat down in the empty seat across from her.

"First off, tell me how you got this. Wow, wait til Jun finds out and scream for the rest of the world to hear." Her eyes couldn't get off the yellow paper, she held it as if it was a valuable treasure map.

"Matt gave it to me. There was a bunch of copies in his binder. I saw in it history class and I asked him for it."

"And he gave it to you just like that....wow girl, you really might have a chance with him." Mimi finished for me.

"So you think I try go to the audition?"

"Of course! Do you sing well?"

I dropped my mouth. It was a rather awkward question. Do I sing well? I wasn't sure. My memory drifted back to last night....while watching American Idol (Don't own that) on TV, William Hung came on and spoke those intelligent words to defend himself after being insulted by Simon. Something about he tried and deep down he personally think he's a good singer.

I laughed until I cried that audition, one of the worse in history yet that guy was self-confident. Am I like that too? He was one of those people who think they have a good voice but in reality, actually have the voice worse than the sound of snorting pigs. I hope not I'm not one of those people.

"So?" Mimi asked again for a response.

I spent more seconds to think about it, then muttered, "I don't know."

"It's up to you. Go if you're really interested. But I doubt he'll choose you. No offense but I'm sure that place will be crowded in lines that goes from the cafeteria all the down to your house."

I hated it when people doubt me. A strong ambition wants me to prove Mimi wrong. This was another one of my bad habit. My mind was made up after Mimi doubted me, I have to go to that audition.

"Oh look, here comes Izzy...." My determination was interrupted by Mimi's voice. I sat up from my chair and looked at a three people approaching us. They all appeared younger, my guess was that they were seniors.

"Who's Izzy." I frowned.

"My boyfriend," she prepared a grin as the three of them arrived.

"He's kinda of cute.." I examined the blonde boy, who stood a inch taller than the other male. I assumed that the taller one was Izzy.

"You think?"

"Yeah, he sort of reminds me of Matt." His hair color matched Matt's and his face was similar structured.

"No, not him! The other guy with the red hair, that's Izzy. TK is Matt's brother, no wonder he reminds you of him."

"oh," My orbs landed on Izzy. 'That's her boyfriend? Why would Mimi want to go out with a dork?'

"Is he the class president or something? He looks really smart." I didn't want to hurt Mimi's feelings by pointing out the fact that Izzy was the last person I would go out with. His dark grey suit reminded me of a business man and his large eyes stared aimlessly as if he was in shock.

"I guess you can say that. He gets straight As and he's a member of every after school club."

'wow, no wonder Mimi's dating him. I bet she's already dreaming about all that money he'll make as a husband once they're married.'

"Hey." Mimi said leaning over to hug Koushiro and gestured them to sit.

"This is Sora." Mimi introduced. "Sora, this is TK and Kari and of course this is Izzy."

"Nice to meet you." I said through the mouthful of milk. From the look of TK and Kari and the way the were holding hands. I could tell they were a couple. A cute couple.

"Nice to meet you too. So you're Matt's brother huh."

His face was somewhat of a less handsome resemblance. But under a white flattop hat, his hair shone with the same golden color and his eyes were in shades of the same sapphire pools.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know this chapter's boring, nice one will be the audition...hehe...I'll be working on it after I post this up. I hope I get reviews, tell me what you think, suggestions welcomed.


	3. Plan A Failed

Argh I have abandoned this for a while now huh. My computer has been completely invaded by porn ads, kinda annoying and eh.. gross if you ask me.btw, someone wrote the word 'UPDATE' four millions times on a few of the review pages, everytime I surf around n open a review page with 'UPDATE' written for a bunch of lines my computer freezes n restarts automatically, whats with that?...:: mumbles something about getting a new computer:: Well I'm talking to myself now, on to the thank-you's.** IzzyLovezMimi, young.but.not.hopeless, blondie121147, ishidas girl, KAT, Noriko Fujita, Xymi Angel Ghost, Anonymous, Sorato L.O.C.Fan, theladyknight, Magdoleen, lixxytwixxy and sorato4eva **you guys are freakin awesome for reviewing this fic!

-Outside the audition room-

"Mimi, I can't do this." I said and walked towards the bathroom with a face that looked as if I was about to throw up. "I'm heading back..."

"Girl, we drove a long way to this studio so you better get that ass under that spotlight and hit some high notes. They'll love you for sure!" Mimi said and dragged me back, dumping me into the door.

"But I'm not prepared at all!"

"Who cares, you don't need to prepare for this. It's real talent those guys are looking for."

"The thing is. I don't have real talent. I don't even have any talent I can fake."

"Get some self confidence will ya? Good luck!" She pushed me in and exclaimed in her loudest voice for a million people in the audition room to hear, then slammed the door shut so I couldn't back out.

I gulped. This place was packed with fans, mostly females, who were squeaing and shouting out the typical I-love-you's as Matt and his other two bandmembers entered the room and made themselves comfortable on their seats. I dashed to the end of a single filed line. A certain redhead approached me. She mustered up her courage and haughtily stood before me chest high.

"Oh, Jun...it's you again." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms neatly in front of my chest.

"Hey missy!" She put on a fake delightful face and got in front of me.

"Uh, you just cut me, there's a line you know."

She shrugged, "Actually, I was here a while ago, I just decided to go over to Matt and flirt with him. My friend Melissa here saved me a spot. Right Mel?" She asked a short purple haired girl. Her so called friend nodded and continued to jump up trying to catch a glance at Matt.

"I can't argue with that... fine then, cut me with you want. I'm looking forward to see you sing."

"Same here. Very flattered you decided to show up. Just be sure to stay out of my way."

I pointed a gun at her with an index finger and stuck out my tongue as soon as she turned around. _'This is going to be interesting. So Jun is here huh? I'm sure she'll put on a great show. Maybe I'll get rid of my nerve when I get a good laugh from her performance.' _

The auditions soon started. The first few auditions were amusing to watch, I couldn't control my tears from cracking up so hard. Everything from singing oprahs to even cheerleading stunts were brought up to impress the Teen-Age Wolves. I could tell Matt trying hard to maintain his patience by sipping continuously in his coffee cup. First up, a girl sung Christina Aquilera's Dirty. She was dressed like a stripper and had on a diamond nose ring just like Christina. Once the CD track came on, I finally found a different between her and the real star.

Uh-let me loose

Oooh, I'm overdue, gimme, some room, comin' through

Paid my dues, I'm in the mood, me and my girls come to shake the room

DJ spinning, show your hands

Let's get girty, that's my jam

I need that, uh, to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'

Still jumpin' six in the morning

Table dancing', glasses are crashin'

No question time for some action.

"Stop!" The man sitting next to Matt yelled and the singer backed up a little by the scare.

"Was it that bad?" She asked in the tiniest whisper.

"Bad?!" The drummer of Teen-Age Wolves chuckled, "Sorry to break it to you...urgh... young lady, but your voice was stinging my ears."

The girl broke into cries but struggled to sob back her tears as she stormed out of the room.

Matt inched closer to the drummer and shouted in his ears. "Be nice. That poor girl has feelings just like you, at least try to act a little more respectful."

He shook his head, "I'm just speaking the truth. If they don't like it, tough nookie. They have to hear this."

Matt sighed and shifted back to his seat.

One by one, the line got shorter, none of the bandmembers showed interest yet. I began to get butterflies in my stomach as I watched Jun stepping to the center of attention.

"Good luck Jun!" I said.

She flipped her eyes at me. "I don't need luck, you might want to worry about yourself, Red."

_'You're a redhead too...' I wanted to scream at her face. _

I gasped as I heard her opening lyrics to the song. It made me want to punch a whole in her eyes again. Why? She stole my song!

On a Monday I am waiting  
Tuesday I am fading  
And by Wednesday I can't sleep  
Then my the phone rings,  
I hear you  
and the darkness is a clear view  
I see you've come to rescue me...  
  
Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts  
  
Ohh..  
Seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohh..

That asshole... as she finished, she threw a wink directly to Matt, who replied with a nervous smirk and discussed with his bandmates.

(A/N: switch of pov here.)

"Well, what do you think Matt?"

"I say forget it!"

"Why? That Jun Motomiya is pretty talented, she has a nice voice."

"No!"

"Is there anything wrong with her?"

"Yes, it's not her voice, though. I don't care if she's the best singer in the world, I just can't stand her."

"Eh, I see. Wait.... why?"

"Because she follows me everywhere."

"C'mon, she can't be that bad.."

"She stalked me outside my window when I was taking a shower!"

"Ah, I see. Next!"

Jun dropped her mouth and protested, "Are...are you sure? I can sing a different song if you want."

"Sorry Jun."

"Please think it over. I really tried my best."

"It's not good enough."

"But I--"

"Security please!"

Jun jerked her arms away when two guards reached out to grab her. "Okay okay! I'm leaving!"

"Next!"

It was my turn, but somehow I could not lift up my legs to move, they were as stiff as they could ever be from the nerves.

"Hi Sora." What that my name just being called? Well duh!

"Huh?" I searched for the source and met a pair of ocean blue eyes intensely glancing back at me.

"Aren't you going to sing something for us?"

"Uh, yes. I mean NO! No, I mean of course. I mean, sorry I can't!"

His face turned into a lopsided grin, "Why not?"

"Jun stole my song." I complained like it was a big deal.

"That doesn't matter. It's how much feelings you put into the lyrics that makes the difference. Go ahead, we'll see if you do a better job than her." I could tell Yamato was a nice and sweet guy. Sing it with emotion.... I cleared my voice. It came out emotionally alright.. my struggle became clear, a bit too clear. Somehow I sounded like I was chew down a cookie.

On a M--mo--monday I am waiting  
Tuesday I am fading  
And by Wednesday I can't s--sleep  
Then my the phone rings,  
I hear you  
and the darkness is a clear view  
I see you've come to rescue me...  
  
Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts  
  
Ohh..ohh...ooh

Oh....

'Perfect, I forgot the words!'

Ohhh......... shit

"I can't do this. I am sorry for wasting your time, I have to go now." My cheeks were burning in embarassment. I was even worse than Jun, no, I can't even compare myself to her. Without another word I forced my limbs to start walk to the door. Every pairs of eyes were on me, watching me silently as I took a walk of shame.

"Wait!"Yamato flew up from his seat and hurried over to catch up in a matter of steps. He plants a strong grip on my wrist and lead me to the corner of the room privately.

"You did your best." He said after we were both shielded behind a curtain.

"That's all you have to say?"

"There's no reason for you be embarassed for this, everyone make mistakes. Just put it behind okay?" He put on an effort to comfort me.

I shrugged.

"So I'll see you tomorrow in school?" He asked rather briefly.

"Yea. See you in school then."

Yamato smiled and turned back to his seated, winking at me slightly. What a great guy, it just made me want to have him more.

I headed for the door and went back to tell Mimi the bad news. My friend who was dressed in all pink put on her gleeful smile when she saw me coming out.

"So? How did it go? What did they say? Did they accept you? Are you in? Tell me your in... because you have to be in. If you're not, then those guys are a bunch of morons for not---"

"Mimi!"

"Yes?" She finally zipped her mouth and listened.

"They didn't say anything, Mimi. I couldn't even finish, I forgot the words."

Mimi frowned and still gave me a hug. "Awe, that's too bad." She frowned, "As I was saying, those so-called rockstars are a bunch of morons for not accepting a perfect girl like you. Forget about it, it'll pass."

"How can I forget it all this? By tomorrow my name will be the center of every gossip in school!"

"You know what you need right now?" Mimi asked.

"What?" I said ignorantly.

"A sleepover at my house. We'll have so much fun, we can do each other's nails and I'll invite Koushiro and Tai over so if we get bored, we'll paint their nails blue. Don't you just love teasing boys? Alright, that's set. Let's go Sor."

I was completely speechless, "Um...." She was already clinging to my arm ready to drag me back to her car. "Spenting a whole and at your house painting nails? Oh that sounds like fun alright.." I exclaimed but thinking the total opposite of fun. Mimi however, has a slow mind and didn't pay any attention to the sacarsticism in my voice.

"I thought you'd like the idea." She giggled. The next thing I knew, I was sitted in a red minivan and on my way to Mimi's house. Can my day get any worse?

Don't own the sings because I'm not Christina Aguilera nor Ashlee Simpson. I was going to say it sucks but I'll let you judge it by reviewing. SO REVIEW!


	4. Is he gay?

Chapter 3:

"Hello is Tai there?" Mimi asked calmly.

"Yes, it's Tai."

"You were suppose to be here half an hour ago! Where are you?!" Her calmness was replaced by the heat of an angry woman. She showed no mercy as she shouted into the phone. Tai, on the other lines, flinched and pulled the phone away from his ears.

"Uh... I'll be there in one second! Sorry Meems, I overslept."

"But it's six o' clock in the evening! Geez, you overslept for a whole day?"

"Darn it, bad excuse...." Tai murmured to himself.

"What? Speak louder I can't hear you!"

"Um, nothing. I will be on my way. Bye Mimi." Tai rushed his last words and hung up as soon as he could without waiting for a response. He managed to pull himself from the videogame he had been playing for hours and shook away a heavy feeling of a brain corruption.

"Mimi's sleepover... I totally forgot! She's going to kick my ass when I get there..." Tai spoke to no one in particular and cladded himself with a brown jacket.

"Kari, I'm going to Mimi's. I'll be back tomorrow." He screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Tomorrow? Why? Are you two having sex again?" His sister asked.

"Hell no! I will not allow such a pittful language coming from you! And don't get any ideas, Mimi is the last person I would sleep with." Tai screamed at the top of his lungs as he sluggishly yanked the car keys away from the hook.

"Of course not! Have a good time at Mimi's." Kari said, she added on with a "Sleep well! Oh and don't forget to stop by the pharmacy to get a condom."

Tai clenched his fist, stirred up in rage by her last comment. "Kari Kamiya you little wench. I told you I'm not going to have se-- dam I'm arguing with my own sister..." Tai sighed wryly and headed for his car. As he started the engine, a flashback of the last time he left Kari alone sent itching to his skull, he scratched his head and returned to the house.

"What are you still doing here?" Tai heard his sister asking.

"When I come back, I better find you alone in this house because if I spot one..just tiny piece of blonde hair anywhere from the stove to your bathtub, believe me I will take good care of him! You got that?" He waited for a response, none came.

"You hear me? N.O T.K.!"

"Yeah yeah yeah just go.." Kari gave out a disappointing sigh. She heard his car pulling out of the private driving twisting into the streets. "What are you, my grandmom?" Once Tai is gone she rolled her eyes and called T.K.

"Hello, oh hey T.K. I was just wondering if you can come over. Huh? Of course I'm alone. Tai is at Mimi's he won't be back until tomorrow. Okay then, bye sweety. See you in a few minutes."

Tai stumpled to the front door of a pink house and ranged the bell several times. Mrs. Tachikawa answer the door. "Taichi! Come in. All of them are waiting for you upstair. Go right ahead."

"Thanks Mrs. Tachikawa." Taichi bowed and skipped up the stairs. He walked into a corridor and a hot pink door immidiately caught his eyes. He scoffed and went in, Koushiro, Mimi, and Sora were deeply sucked into their conversation to notice him right away.

"Hey, anyone care to say hello?" The bushy haired boy stood in the center of the doorway with his arms cross neatly on his chest.

"Oh hi Taichi." Sora smiled signaling him to sit down beside her.

"Boy, I'm so hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"We ordered pizza. Beef and pepperoni with extra cheese. You can take the whole box, here."

Tai blushes and took the pizza box with hesitation. "Ah, Mimi you are so considerate."

"Figured this is your favorite topping. Here's some Coke for you to gulp down with the food. And don't choke." Mimi reminded him.

Tai immidiately reached out his fingers and graped the biggest slice. "So, what are we talking about here?"

"Don't speak when you're eating Tai, you're spitting on me."

"Sorry." The coffee haired teenager flushed and covered his mouth.

"As I was saying." Koushiro cleared his throat. "I think he's gay."

Tai softened his chewing and swallowed. "Gay? Who's gay? Are you talking about me? Am I gay?" He forgot the spitting warning by shouting out in one breath, spenting half chewed pieces of pizza crust everywhere, the brunette first looked at Koushiro, then averted to Mimi, turning back and forth.

The two girls looked at each other and both giggled. "No silly, we're talking about Matt." Mimi patted him and pouted.

"Oh." He gave a sigh of relief and drooled down to his food again. "Wait. Matt is...he's gay?! C'mon, no one tells me anything these days."

Koushiro dripped down to deep thoughts and after seconds of virtual calculation in his brain he declared to the group. "There's several clues my assumption. One, don't you find it surprising that despite of his popularity he has never been involved in a commited relationship? Girl dig him everywhere. But no one, absolutely no one has been able to...

"I disagree!" Sora spatted out.

Koushiro ignorantly hushed her. "Shhh! Wait until I finish please. Two! Yamato wastes too much attention on his self appearance, an obvious example would be the hair."

"Hey!" Mimi slapped Koushiro's arm, insulted by the hair comment.

"No offense Mimi. You're a different story." Koushiro assumed to listing his comments about Matt while Sora rolled her eyes. "Three, he is in a all boys band and to my online research 30 percent of Japanese boys band consisted of at least one openly gay members, that's an unusually large number if you think about it. For all we know, Matt could be one of those other 70 percent who never public confessed anything regarding his sexual status--"

"Koushiro, you are talking nonsense!" Koushiro rolled his eyes for being interrupted the fifth time today.

He let Sora speak on.

The auburn haired girl copied his format as she reasoned. "One! Yamato is not interested in anyone because he simply haven't found the right person that met his expections yet! Two! Yamato is a friggen rocksinger, do you see any celebrity walking down the red carpet with afros? Of course he'll have to look hot in public, not every good haired guy is gay! Three! Where did you happen to find that crappy poll? I like to straighten things out with the webhoster for he is talking crap because there's nothing 'gay' about all-boys band!" Sora ended with her defense with mad snorts, leaving everyone stunned.

Tai loosened his fingers and a slice of pizza fell down to the floor. Mimi nodded in a hectic and shoved in a few applauses. Koushiro scratched his head and stared down at the food mess.

"So uh, anyone tired yet? Let's set our sleep bags and get some rest. We have school tommorrow."

"Yeah." Tai nodded.

"That sound good." Koushiro added on.

Review! Preview of next chapter:

Mrs. Haden placed my test result face down in front of me. Facedown, that could mean one thing, a failing grade. Red marks were visible from the other side of the yellow sheet. Oh crap. I lifted up the corner a bit and peeked in. 39 was written sluggishly in a pen.

"Ms. Takenouchi, I can tell this is not your best effort. I will be available before school if you need help and I suggest you get some private tutoring from a smart fellow classmate after school, let's say... perhaps Mr. Ishida? Matt, would you like to volunteer and help out this young lady?"


	5. the old habit of getting in trouble agai...

I have decided to giving up chasing a guy I will never get. It is the usual late lunch period and I brought my juice from the snack machine. On the right side of the cafe. There's the table consisting of guys in all football uniform. Next to the football dudes was the cheerleaders' table, who would have guessed. I saw Yamato walking in, he casually glanced at me. At first I thought he's going to come over, but then, the whole cheerleader section hopped to him in a matter of seconds and carried him by the arms and the legs while making their way back to the seats. He had his crooked smirk on, which was never a happy sign.

"Yama-kun. Why don't you eat lunch with us today?"

"Uh, do I know you people?"

"You do now! Now sit down and there's this favor I have to ask you. You see, Mattie, there's this dance coming up and I kinda break up with my boyfriend because he's a freakin' asshole and besides, I thought you suited me better anyway. So I was hoping that you could go with me."

The speaker scoffed and pulled her silky hair over her shoulders to get a better pose, her elbowed rested on Yamato's, who sat at the middle of the circle with an awkward face. "So how about you pick me up after school? Good! I love you so much Mattie!"

"Who the hell ARE YOU?"

"Why I'm your girlfriend from now on..." She stated it loudly so that the football team can hear her. Several angry eyes shoted at her. A husky dude got up from his seat and walked in heavy steps to approaching the girl who just declared she was going out with Yamato. Obviously her former boyfriend who had been called an asshole.

"What do you want?" The girl stood up to him.

"You bitch! So you dumped me for Him?" He fingered Yamato.

"You gotta a problem?"

The football player rolled his hands into a ball.

"Bring it on! If you dare... my Mattie will kick your ass!"

Yamato stood out, he dropped his mouth as he compared their height. He eyes looked straight forward only to meet the football dude's belly button. "Holy cow." He lifted his head up all the way to see see the rest of the gigantic body.

"Ha! You mean this little weakling? I can sent him packing with my pinkies! You gotta be shitting me."

"C'mon Yamato! Show him those guns!"

"I don't think my guns will do compared to that!" Yamato cried, "Hey look, man, you can have your girlfriend back, I didn't want her anyways."

"Ugh! You betrayer! And I heard you were nice! Wait until I tell this to the rest of your fan community, I'll have your whole band kicked out of this town!" The girl threatened him.

Mimi and I watched this scene from the far end of the building. Mimi only puffed up her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping her mouth. I didn't find it funny at all. "That's enough, I can't believe Yamato has to deal with this everyday, I'm going to help him." I shoved myself out of the chair and dashed to the popular section of our cafe.

"Go get 'em, Sora!" Mimi stood up to get a better view.

"Leave Yama out of this!" As soon as my voice made it out to air, all of them turned their attention to me. I freaked little when different pairs of eyes focus on my own.

"Who are you?" The cheerleader asked.

"Yamato's girlfriend. Didn't you know." Shit did I just say that? I must have gotten crazy.

"WHAT?!" Yamato exclaimed. Damn, not good, not good.

"But Yamato is already going out with me!!! Who are you to claim himself for yourself?" The girl wouldn't shut it.

"I can ask the same thing to your face, you slut!"

"Ooh, cat fight!"

"Shut up." I said to his face.

"What the fuck was that?" The football player shot his brown eyes at me, things are starting to heat up and I would soo take back what I just said.

Yamato placed his body between us was held us apart. "Let's settle this without a fight okay? We don't want to get suspended."

"Just stay off, blondie! You suck and your girlfriend is ugly." He said.

"I'm ugly?" I exclaimed, "I'm ugly?"

"Sora, just let it go." Yamato tried to calm me down.

"No!" I refused, "Tell you what! You, fat... wannabe. I can cut off you cock and fry it in a saucepan! So you might wanna take that back, no one calls me ugly!"

"Oh yeah? Well I can--"

"Stop the noise, all of you!" A new speaker cut in to interrupt our little friendly conversation. I turned around and saw an adult slicing through our audiance of students. I took a huge gulp and knew I had lost it.

"Hello Mr. Principal." The football player grinned widely.

"Someone explain who started this." He demanded.

"It was them!" My rival exclaimed, pointing to me and Yamato. I was just about to protest but looking over his shoulders, a dozen more guys in football outfits crossed their arms and nodded along to the principal.

He took a moment to contemplate what happened here.

"Miss, Takenouchi, the second time this week! In the office, you and him, go!" He said, meaning me and Yamato. Our two innocent minds had no options but to obey. I glanced over to see the cheerleader hidding herself behind taller shoulders. Next time I see her, she's getting her ass kicked like Jun. Only, I'm not sure what would fall on me meanwhile.

------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Mimi screamed into the phone, her voice in full concern. "I was so worried, did you get spanked by your mom? You weren't in school today.

Funny, the last time I saw Mimi, she was witnessing our whole argument, doing nothing when I got dragged into the office once again. What's with the sudden concern? "I got a whole week of suspension, that's what happened. And no, I didn't get spank by my mom, she was too ashamed to even look at me."

"Oh, that's too bad... so what happened to Yamato?"

"Same story." I groaned.

"Well, at least you guys spent some time to each other now..."

"You don't understand, he probably hates me now."

"How do you know for sure?" Mimi asked.

"Because I got him in this trouble! Duh, Mimi, you have such a stupidly slow mind."

"Oh." Mimi said, then paused for five seconds, "Hey I heard that!"

"See what I mean?"

"No but, I don't think Yamato would hate you. After all, you were just trying to help."

"Who am I kidding. I only made everything worse. Next time I should just bury myself in a pillow and stay there."

"Don't feel so blue. Call him. This is your chance, remember how you were always braggin about how hot and sexy and gentle and polite and kind he was?"

"Yeah.."

"So here's your chance to prove it. He was really all those things he said he was, then he would forgive you."

I thought about, it didn't take long enough to agree with Mimi, she was right. "Maybe I should call him."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Bye Meems."

"Call him!" Mimi exclaimed before I hang up the phone so I could dial another number that was saved on my phone book.

I waited for a speaker to pick up. Please be home. After four rangs, he did indeed pick up.

"Hello?" That deep voice almost made me drop the phone.

Review! I hate to cut it here but I have to start on homework and this chap was already long enough. My lips trembled, suddenly I didn't know where to start or what to say.


End file.
